bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
TrialOfTheGods:Dungeon
God Atro ***''Messiah Hazard X'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Paralysis ***Gains an Atk, Def, & critical hit rate buff when below 25% HP ***Susceptible to Sickness & Poison ** Death Magress - 150,000 HP ***''Vermillion Tower'' - Strong AoE attack with a 30% chance of inflicting Poison ***Susceptible to Poison *Second Battle: ** Psycho Mage Claris ***''Time Distortion'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero ***''Chrono Force'' - Powerful AoE attack ***''Age to Death'' - Massive AoE attack *Final Battle: **''Soul Corruption'' - Powerful AoE attack that has a 30% chance of inflicting ANY status ailment **''Grudge'' - Massive AoE attack that partially drains BB gauge **''Fatal Strike'' - Massive single target attack that has a 90% chance to inflict Injury & a 35% chance to inflict Poison **''Black Hole'' - Massive AoE attack *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Providence Ring **'1' Gem |drops = Red Grass, Koka Nut, Light Eye |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Fallen General Weiss ***''Toxic Reverie'' - AoE attack that has a 100% chance to inflict Poison ***Has damage reflect the whole battle, the damage reflected CANNOT kill your units, but it can bring them to 1 HP. Finishing him off with BB/SBB will not activate the damage reflection. ***Regular attacks and skills can inflict Poison & Injury. *Second Battle: ** Holy Empress Luna ***''Chant of La Veda'' - Heals between 15,000 - 18,000 HP for self and allies ***Gains an Atk & Def buff when falling below 50% HP. ** Ryujin Mifune ***''Dark Desolation'' - Massive AoE attack ***''Demonic Envy'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge ***Low HP, high defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is beneficial for this fight. ***Has chance to reflect a large portion of damage dealt. *Final Battle: **''Malefic Relapse'' - Single target attack that drains BB gauge **''Cursed Conviction'' - Single target attack with a 100% chance to inflict Curse **''Torrid Intervention'' - Heals self for 225,000 HP, used every 10 turns *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Dark Eye, Purple Drop |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }} Beast King Zegar ***''Blazon Discord'' - AoE attack with 50% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Shred'' - Single target attack with 100% chance to inflict Poison ***''Sharpen Claws'' - Buffs own critical hit rate by 150% for 3 turns ***''Frenzied Fortitude'' - Heals between 10,000 - 18,000 HP to self ***Starts battle with greatly boosted DEF, drops off after he uses a skill. ***Gains automatic critical hit rate buff when HP drops below 25%. *Second Battle: ** Moody Gloomy ***''Grim Heart'' - AoE attack that drains BB gauge to zero & has a chance to inflict Curse ***''Glum Strike'' - Strong AoE attack ***''Moody Finale'' - Massive AoE attack (used on turn 5) ***Regular attacks & skills can inflict Weakness. ***Has absolutely MASSIVE defense, bringing a unit that can give everyone defense ignore (Noble Fist Dilma, Spear King Raydn. Dark Warlord Zephyr) is mandatory to avoid Moody Finale. *Final Battle: **Brute Mossy can use: ***''Aggression'' - Taunts your units, making it so only he can be targeted for 3 turns **Mender Squirty can use: ***''Mend'' - heals all of his allies for 250 HP ***''Mending Aura'' - heals all of his allies for 150,000 HP ***''Wet Blanket'' - Attack that drains BB gauge to zero **Mad King Burny can inflict AoE Injury and Paralysis. ***''Scorching Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that can inflict Sickness. ***''Cursed Flame'' - Strong AoE attack that inflicts Curse on all allies. ***''Lethal Blaze'' - Single target attack that inflicts Injury on all allies. ***Gains a buff to Atk, Def, & critical hit rate when his HP drops below 50%. *Rewards for first clear: **'100,000' Zel **'25,000' Karma **'1' Burst Frog **'1' Gem |drops = Green Grass, Green Drop, Blue Drop |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = }}